Power Rangers Legacy Force
by maximus0910
Summary: Note-this takes place on our world) Thrax has decided that he wants to take over our universe, so he starts with with the small town of Westbury. Mystic Mother picks five high school teens to become the Power Rangers Legacy Force to take down her son and save the universe and along the way friendships will be made, secrets will be reveled, allies will be made.
1. Character list

Name: Max Blake

Gender:Male

Age:15

Apperence- About 220 lbs,6'2,short brown hair that's in a fauxhawk, brown eyes, kind of chubby but has muscle,broad shoulders, wears glasses , usually wears skinny jeans with a red flannel shirt with a band tee shirt, Osiris Shoes, and a beanie or fitted hat ( depending on the weather )

Personality: sweet, funny, caring, creative, smart, outgoing, can be a bit a quick to judge, impulsive, a little clumsy and disorganized at times,

Background: Max was comes from a family that he has mixed relationship with and he is the new kid at a boarding school for teens that learn differently and have ADHD. He was a victim of bullying because of his interests and his small lisp. He also is a Power Rangers fanatic (almost like Gai Ikiri for Gokaiger). He also wants to become a chef and currently sings and screams in a band.

Hobbies: Writing, Singing, Cooking, Playing video games, eating pizza, playing Yu-Gi-Oh, playing with his dog Shadow, listening to music, reading comic books, going to the mall with his friends

Talents: Can eat 50 buffalo wings in under 20 minutes, can cook some of the best Italian food, can scream like Jeremy McKinnon from A Day To Remember, gives good advice, works really well with animals, and can lift 150 pounds

Likes: Pizza, Burgers, Mountain Dew, Monster Energy, Band Tee shirts, Skinny jeans, flannel shirts, snapbacks, fitted hats, beanies, Yu-gi-oh, Pokemon, Kamen Rider.

Hates: Blood on The Dance Floor, people who pretend they are something they are not, liars, bullies, Fish

Favorite Bands/Musicians: A Day To Remember, Falling In Reverse, Eyeshine, Asking Alexandria, Stone Sour, Three Days Grace, Slipknot, Disturbed, Sum 41,Five Finger Death Punch, Avenged Sevenfold, Hoobastank, Papa Roach, Art Of Dying, Linkin Park, Paramore, Flyleaf, Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce The Veil

Ranger Color: Red

Name: Danica Marie Herrick

Gender: Female

Appearance: Has long wavy chestnut hair, deep blue eyes and has a smile that could light up a room. She is about 5'6" and weighs 111 pounds. Would usually wear a yellow top and a pair of high waisted shorts with a pair of flats.

Personality: Danica is known as little miss perfect. She gets amazing grades and is friends with everyone. She is sweet and caring to everyone. People think she is some stuck up rich kid but she isn't. She is funny and outgoing and kind and can be sensitive.

Background: Danica's parents are some of the richest in town. They make sure there family is perfect. No mistakes are allowed. So when her older brother got taken away because if his mental disorder, Danica was heartbroken. She was very close to her brother. He would sing to her when she was sad. He had brought her to her first play and had made her love the arts. He was her best friend.

Likes: She loves to act and dance and sing, which are her passions. She does color guard as well. She loves sugar, which she doesn't get offten since her parents are health food junkies.

Hates: Snakes, heights, her parents, country music, and bugs.

Talents: Acting, dancing, singing, has all of Romeo abd Juliet memorized, cantosh her flag the highest in color guard.

Favorite Musicans/Bands: She loves pop music like Kesha, Icona Pop, Selena Gomez, she loves Malcamore, and she loves The Wanted. She also likes Imagine Dragons.

Hobbies: Acting, singing, dancing, color guard, and hanging with her friends.

Ranger Color: Yellow

Name: Diana Matthews

Gender: Female

Appearance: 5'3", brown hair, pale green eyes, lean, strong(considered skinny) body from her dance and martial arts classes. Usually wears white form fitting shirt with her short denim shorts and black denim jacket

Personality: shy, caring to a fault, inteligent, and soft spoken with words of wisdom always from her, but after she's comfortable around people, she's very outgoing and unique

Background:A straight a student, Diana focuses on those around her more than herself, which comes from her having to take care of her father and little brother after her mother was killed in a car crash. She's always really quiet and more or less blends into the packground at school. She wants to become a doctors, but also secretly relishes in dancing and music(Diana always keeps her musical life a secret)

Likes: Working with animals, photography, biology, music(as a secret), and reading a good book. (She doesn't experience too much with her friends as she's even shy around them and they don't know her father's an alchoholic.) Pokemon, spagetti, writing songs, dancing(secretly), her martial arts, soccer. She also has a slight crush on Max, but fears that he won't return her feelings, so she doesnt act upon them.

Hates: Bullies, people who always argue, failure, especially if she disappoints someone else, those who aren't good to the environment, horror movies

Talents: She's an incredible dancer, which is a part of her that just lets go. She is also and fierce martial artist, and has a small talent for writing poetry, doing long chemistry equations in her head, and avoiding people.

Favorite Musicans/Bands: The Afters, Evanescne, Three Days Grace, Alex G, Linkin Park, Seether, Paramore, N-Sync

Hobbies: Dancing, poetry, writing, taking care of nature, martial arts, and caring for animals, especially homeless ones

Ranger Color: White

Name: Alexander "Alex" Jordan

Gender: Male

Appearance: About 6'0, 150 lbs, dirty blonde emo length hair that covers his eyes, has a six pack, blue eyes, has snake bites, has black spider man gauges, Usually is seen wearing band tee shirts , converse, skinny jeans , beanies

Personality: Fun loving, talented, sweet, has bipolar disorder and anxiety disorder and PTSD (but is on medication ) but when he is not on his meds, he gets depressed and anxious easily

Background: Alex comes from a small family that consists of his terminally ill mother, and an alcoholic father. Alex's mother has been in the hospital for about a year now due to having terminal illness. After finding out his wife is on the verge of dying, Alex's father turned to alcohol. Alex's father lashes out on him everyday and leaves 2-3 bruises on Alex. This whole experience gave Alex PTSD and depression and on top of that he has bipolar disorder. Before his father turned to the bottle, he enrolled Alex in Westbrook Prep, because he doesn't want his son going down the same path he is going. There, Alex struggles to make a solid group of friends.

Likes:. Video Games, Zombies, Music, Tacos, going to concerts

Talents: Singing, Screaming, Songwriting,

Favorite Musicans/Bands: Bring Me The Horizon, Asking Alexandria, Escape The Fate, Falling In Reverse, A Day To Remember , Skip The Foreplay, Skillet , Panic! At the Disco , Pierce The Veil , Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Attack! Attack !

Hobbies: Skateboarding, writing, screaming, singing

Ranger Color: Black

Name: Xavier Goodman

Gender: Boy(Male)

Appearance: Tall, and lean with sweeping brown hair and blue eyes. Usually wears blue muscle shirt with a baggy black zip up jacket. His pants are usually ripped jeans, and shoes are gray and white Vans. He is strong, although not bulky

Personality: Outgoing, challenging to "the Man" so he always seems to be challenging the Red Ranger, sarcastic, but really loyal to his friends. Likes to be around people, smart

Background: Xavier lives with his uncle and aunt, his first next up kin after his parents walked out on him and his baby sister when they were children. He is fiercely protective of his little sister, Megan, because of it, but doesn't hang around his uncle's house too much. He prefers to be doing sports, like soccer, or track and field. Because Xavier has had no stern and steady fatherly figure, he likes to defy the laws around him, making him a slight juvenile delinquent - but he is a really good kid. He mostly acts out when he's mad at someone, so he doesn't do bad things too often. Hates school, but is a natural flirt with the ladies

Likes: Soccer, track and field, listening to his music, teaching little kids, his friends, his little sister, hamburgers with everything on them and extra pickles, rock n' roll, hard rock, rock, mixed martial arts

Hates:"The Man", bullies, his birth parents, slow, soft music, singing,

Talents: Only person on the high school soccer team who can do a flip throw in, and a flip bicycle kick. Fastest kid in the track squad, even though he's hardly ever at practices, annoying people, making friends

Favorite Musicans/Bands: Anything with a fast beat

Hobbies: Soccer, Track and field, making up ways to have fun with his friends, loves art and drawing

Ranger Color: Blue

OK LET THE STORY BEGIN :)


	2. Thrax's Return

Chapter 1

Thrax's Return

A cloaked figure with a slender shape approached a large container with some ancient writing on it. Then, he put some force into it and the container opened. The container glowed a crackling black and a hand reached out of it. The body which was inside the container busted out and said with a evil laugh "Ahhh , it's good to be back." The hooded figure took of his hood and kneeled to his new master and said "I am Plague, and It Is an honor to meet you and I am here to serve you Master…" The body introduced himself to Plague and said "I am Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and soon to be ruler of the Multiverse!" Plague asked "Master which universe we will rule first?" Then, Thrax waved his left hand and a planet appeared and he said "This is our first target, Earth-2013." "But, Master, why this universe out of all the universes?" asked Plague. "Because, those pesky power punks who sealed me away don't exist there." Then, Thrax summoned his Z-Staff and opened a huge portal which led to Earth -2013's moon. The two arrived and Thrax waved his staff again and a replica of his mother's old moon base appeared. The two entered the palace. Thrax sat on his father's old throne and said "Let my quest to dominate the multiverse begin."

The Mystic Mother's throne room

The Mystic Mother sat alone at her throne in her palace. The only noise came from her soft hum as she swayed her head back and forth to the beat. She looked down, watching Earth closely. Suddenly her soft hum stopped and her head shot up. Her arms wrapped around her head as she felt an evil force shake through her. "It can't be." she whispered, standing up right away. She left the room at once, the doors swinging shut behind her.


	3. Westbrook

Westbrook Prep

" Alright , here it goes." Said a young male of about 15 years of age as he is approaching a large building. The young boy entered the large building and approached the front desk. There was a middle aged woman sitting at a desk. The woman asked "are you Max Blake?" "Yea, I'm him. "responded Max. The woman pulled a sheet of paper from her desk and said "This is your schedule, if you have any questions go to the guidance counselor Mr. Hawkins." "Ok, thank you mam , have a great day." said Max as he was walking down a long hallway full of people. A beautiful young girl came up to him and put her hand out and had a smile on her face as she said "Hi, I'm Diana Matthews." Max smiled back and said with a smile on his face "Hi, I'm Max Blake, nice to meet you. " Max asked "Where's Mr. Rubano's class room." "Oh, I'm going there too, wanna walk with me? "Asked Diana " Sur-." Max said before he was interrupted by a young girl who came running up to Max and said "Hi, I'm Danica, nice to meet you." Max glanced back at Diana as she shrugged. Max looked back at Danica and said "Hi, I'm Max Blake, nice to meet you too. " Danica then looked at her watch and said "Oh, wow I gotta get to class, so I'll see you around. " Who was that ? " asked Max. "That was Danica Herrick; her parents are like the richest people in town." Diana responded. In the background notices someone banging the lockers. He turns around and sees a guy with a Westbrook Prep Varsity Jacket punching a tall boy with ear length dirty blonde hair. Max moves up to the jock and says "Hey Bro, why don't you leave this kid alone, he didn't do anything to you. " The jock said "Whatever Losers, Hey Jordan Ill see you in the parking lot buddy HAHAHAHA, make sure you bring you're mommy." The jock spat in the boys face and walked away. Max extended his hand out to help the boy out. The boy grabbed Max's hand as he helped the boy up. "Hi, I'm Max Blake, I'm the new kid here. " Max said cheerfully. "I'm Alex Jordan, and I just wanna say thanks for what you just did, no one really likes me here." said Alex. "I like you Alex." said Diana. Alex smiled. "Well, Alex, why don't you walk with us to Global?" asked Max " "Sure, why not. " said Alex. So the three went to Global and sat down the three sat down next to each other. Sitting in front of Max was Danica who noticed Max and the other three sitting down. "Hi Max" said Danica . "Hey Danica, so you're in this class?" "Yep" The teacher began the lesson and talked for a long 45 minutes before the bell rang. Max got up from his seat and yawned and stretched. Then, Diana asked Max "What class do you have now?" "I actually have Chemistry now, what about you guys." "I Have Music now." responded Alex; " I have art class now. " responded Diana with sigh. Danica walked up to the trio and asked "do you guys want to hang out during lunch, it's on me. " "Sure, why not. " Responded the three others, but in the background came a tall guy with sweeping brown hair panting. "Hey cuz, what's up? " asked the boy. "I was just inviting Diana, Alex and the new student Max out to lunch. " said Danica. "Oh, Hey I'm Xavier, Danica's cousin, nice to meet you Max." "Nice to meet you too Xavier. " said Max. "So I guess ill you guys during lunch, just meet me outside the building." said Danica. The five went their separate ways to their different classes.


	4. Lunch Time

Lunch time

12:15

The five met outside the school building as planned. Max and Alex were the first to arrive, then Diana came and then came Xavier and Danica. "good to see all of you guys. " Said Danica. The five started walking and Xavier asked "so guy's, were do you want to go for lunch? " "I heard there's a good Mexican place down the street." said Max. "Yea, I haven't had Mexican in a while, so I'm down." As the five were walking to their destination, a green fog appeared in front of them and all of a sudden a humanoid looking figure appeared as well as five other bird – human hybrids appeared as well. Danica looked at the group of creatures with disgust and she said "who the hell are you creeps? " The humanoid said " I AM PLAGUE, GENERNAL OF LORD THRAX's GALACTIC EMPIRE AND WE HAVE COME TO TAKE OVER YOUR UNIVERSE!"

Max said "Thrax, he is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd from Power Rangers. " Everyone looked at him and they all said "Max, it's not time for nerd talk." Then, Xavier said "what does the son of two ex villains from a children's tv show want here ?" Plague said "We want to take over your planet." "We won't let you." said Diana. "TENGUS, ATTACK! " Yelled Plague. The humanoid bird creatures attacked the five. Max performed a round house kick on one of the Tengus and said " see ya bird brain ." and the Tengu disappeared Then , Alex punched a Tengu in the face and then kicked it in the chest and the bird hybrid vanished.

Mystic Mother's Palace

The empress of all good magic was looking down on the earth through her telescope and then she found something that caught her eye, five teenagers fighting a bunch of Tengus. " could it be, could these be the five teenagers I have been looking for, Alpha , teleport these five teenagers to my palace." Said the Mystic Mother as she displayed the image of the teens fighting. "On your way, your highness." Said Alpha. The robot pressed a button in a room full of computers and TV monitors.

The five teenagers had finished fighting the Tengus and Plague said " This is not the last of me. " he vanished into thin air. The five teens gave each other high fives. " are you guys ok?" asked Xavier . Before any of the teens can answer, Max started glowing red , Alex glowed black, then Danica started glowing yellow , Xavier glowed blue and then Diana glowed white. " Dude, this is so weird." Said Alex , Max said " I have a good feeling about this. " Then , the five landed in a white room with a throne. A woman dressed in white and a robot appeared . " Xavier asked suspiciously " Who are you and why did you bring us here?" A smile lit on Max's face and then he kneeled and said " your highness, it is an honor to meet you." Everyone looked at him and Danica asked "What are you doing?" " I'm kneeling because this is the Mystic Mother, the empress of all good magic." "Ok, then, but seriously what do you want from us. " asked Xavier. " My son Thrax has escaped from his space dumpster similar to me when I was Rita Repulsa , and he wants to dominate this universe and begin his conquest to rule the multiverse." Said Mystic Mother as she made an image of Thrax appear. "But how do you want us to stop him; look at him he has an army of evil monsters and bird human hybrids." asked Alex. Mystic Mother Laughed and said " Well, there is this great power that only five humans of pure heart can wield it , IT IS THE POWER OF THE POWER RANGERS LEGACY FORCE." The five teens jaws dropped in awe.

Writers Note : I'm having trouble coming up with ranger motifs, so please write them in the review box or pm them to me


	5. Writers Note

Writers Note : Hey Guys , I decided to go with the Mighty Morphin Motif, I need someone who can do the artwork or pixel art or photoshop the characters. So if you are interested please review or pm me Thanks

Maximus0910


	6. Receiving of Powers

"So, you want us to become Power Rangers? "asked Danica raising her eyebrow. "Yes, and now look on at your belts , these are your Legacy Morphers , their design is based off the morpher the original rangers used ." Responded Mystic Mother. While Alex , Danica , Xavier and Diana were esaming their new morphers, Max was intrigued by the glowing red light from the front pocket of his backpack. He unzipped it and saw it was his 20th anniversary Power Morpher glowing but the coin in the center was missing and he grabbed it and joined his friends . Then Mystic Mother said "Rangers, come claim your power coins." The five teens gathered around the mystic mother. The Mystic Mother opened up a beautifully decorated box with five coins in it. The Mystic Mother looked at Max and said "Max, strong, noble and true, you will control the powerful Red Tyranno Zord." A gold coin with a Tyrannosaurus Rex embossed on it appeared in the empty space in the middle of the morpher. Then she turned her attention to Alex " Alex , outgoing and creative , you will control the great Black Parasaur zord " A gold coin with a Stegosaurus embossed on it appeared in the middle of the morpher. The mystic mother turned her attention to Xavier. "Xavier , smart and outgoing, you will control the Blue Stegosaurus zord." A gold coin with a Stegosaurus embossed on it appeared in the middle of the morpher. The Mystic Mother then turned her attention to Danica. "Danica, agile and beautiful, you will control the power of the Velociraptor Zord." A gold coin embossed with a Velociraptor appeared in the middle of the morpher. Then she finally tuned to Diana and said "Diana, graceful and sweet, you will control the Plesiosaurus zord." A gold coin embossed with a plesiosaurus appeared in the middle of the morpher.

Writers note : if anyone wants to help edit the story please pm me ASAP


	7. Before they leave

As the new rangers were conversing among themselves and examining their morphers , Alpha came out of a door in the command center with a box. "Rangers before you leave; I have a little something for you guys." Said Alpha as he opened up the box, in the box contained five wristwatches with Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and White stripes on them. "These are your communicators, it functions as a two way radio so you can communicate with Mystic mother and myself and among yourselves; it also is linked up to the command centers teleportation system, so it enables you to teleport as needed." said Alpha. The five rangers took their respective communicators. As the rangers were strapping on their new communicators, the rangers started to leave and the Mystic Mother said "Before you leave, there are a few rules you must follow unless you lose the protection; Rule #1. Never reveal your identity to anyone because that can put your loved ones in danger. Rule # 2 never escalate a fight unless Thrax forces you to. Rule # 3 never use your power for personal gain.

After the Mystic Mother finished talking ,Danica pulled her phone out and checked the time and she said "Crap, I got to go, I have dance in a few minutes, see you later guys." said Danica as she pressed the button on the side of her communicator and she glowed yellow and disappeared. "Alright, I'll see all of you guys tomorrow." said Max as he pressed the button on his communicator. The other rangers did as well and they glowed their respective colors and disappeared.

Thrax's palace  
Thrax was sitting on his throne and Plague came up to him and bowed and said "Master, five teenagers defeated some of the tengus ." Thrax yelled "Those god damn teenagers, those were some of the best tengu's I had." He got up and went to his telescope and looked through it and saw Max walking home and noticed something on his belt and zoomed in. He saw a morpher. He stepped away from the telescope and yelled "That god damn bitch of a mother, she made him a Power Ranger." Then , Plague asked " Master, would you like me to send down a monster to take down the rangers." "Yes, now lets go see what monsters we have." said Thrax. Thrax got up from his throne and walked to the workshop where Finster once made monsters for his mother when she was evil. Thrax opened a book and saw a monster named Witchblade. Plague looked over his masters shoulder and saw Witchblade and said " Ahhh, Witchblade what a fine choice." Thrax pointed his Z-Staff at the book and said "Bring this monster to life." Witchblade appeared in front of Thrax and Plague and asked "What is your commands Master ?" Thrax then said "Destroy the town of Westbury and destroy the Power Rangers, once and for all." Witchblade then said as he was bowing to his master "As you command Great One." Witchblade and a bunch of tengus teleported to Westbury.


	8. POV

Alex's POV

" Wow, I can't believe I'm a Power Ranger now. It was only five hours ago I was just some normal kid who went to high school."

Diana's POV

"I'm so confused on how I became a Power Ranger and why I became one, I don't understand why the Mystic Mother would pick me out of the millions of girls in the world but at least Max is the red ranger, he is sooooo cute ."

Xavier's POV

"The only reason why I agreed to become a ranger was to protect Danica and if she wasn't chosen; I would've turned the power down ; but now that I am a ranger, I guess I got to make the best of it.

Danica's POV

" This is happening way to fast, I'm still unsure if I even want to be a Power Ranger, I mean what will happen to my social life."

Max's POV

" HOLY SHIT, I'M A FUCKING POWER RANGER, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"


	9. The Battle

The five teens teleported to the back of the frozen yogurt place, Danica normally went with her friends after school. " This place is great , everything is on me." Said Danica as the five entered the store. As the five were getting they're frozen yogurt, Max's attention was caught by the TV screen which depicted a newswoman standing in front of a bunch of police cars and in the background showed some Tengus and a monster. "Guys, you should take a look at this." Max said. The four others looked and Xavier said "Guess , this is our call." The five teens dropped they're yogurt and ran out of the store ignoring the yelling from the store owner to pay for their yogurt. The teens stepped outside and they looked to make sure no one was watching. They pressed they're teleportation buttons on they're communicator and teleported to Town Square. The five teens landed on the rofftop of a two story apartment building. Then, Danica looked at Max. "Ok, Red. How do we do this? Max smiled. "Follow my lead" Max said with a smile on his face "LET'S DO THIS, IT'S MORPHING TIME GUYS." The four other nodded and pulled out they're morphers and followed Max's motions as he morphed. He did the morphing motions similar to that of the Mighty Morphin Ranger's.

" Red Ranger Power" yelled Max

"Blue Ranger Power" yelled Xavier

"Black Ranger Power" yelled Alex

" Yellow Ranger Power " yelled Danica

" White Ranger Power " yelled Diana

Max looked down, seeing the red cloth covering almost every inch of his body. He traced his hand gently over the yellow slash going from his left shoulder to his right hip, a silver belt catching his attention. He finally looked at his hands in wonder as the white cloth of his gloves seemed to glow. The back of his gloves had a silver plate just on the back of his hand. A silver Tyrannousaurous Rex's head was by his left shoulder, its sharp teeth bearing in a snarl. His feet were covered in strong red boots, their top silver as it attached to his covered leg. His belt shone and a belt buckle appeared on it, black with gold around the rim as it proudly blazed the symbol of the T-rex. Looking to his left, he saw Alex and Xavier had almost the same uniforms as he did, with minor changes. Alex wore a black uniform with the symbols of the Parasaur on his shoulder and belt, while Xavier bore the Blue Ranger uniform, carrying the silver symbols of the Stegosaurus. Their helmets bore a small resemblance to their respective Zords, and in the relfection of Xavier's helmet, he saw that his own helmet was similar to a T-rex. Max glanced the other way, seeing Danica and Diana with the exact same uniform, each bearing the Velociraptor and Plesiosaurus respectively as a skirt donned their legs.

The five finished morphing and cheered and started to examine their new costumes. (Once they were done, they ran through the streets, weaving easily through the crowd of terrified people.) "Hey Witchblade, guess who's back?" yelled Max. The monster turned and snarled. "You guys again?!" "The rangers are back." yelled Xavier."and we're better than ever!" said Diana. "So look out Witchblade!" said Alex. "Because were the Power Rangers Legacy Force." Said Danica. Witchblade let out a growl of frustration, "I don't have time for this!" With a quick flick of his wrist he had seize) and shot his gun blade at them. The rangers jumped from the top of the building. The rangers landed and the fight began; Max did a flying knee kick to one of the Tengu's face, Alex grabbed the Tengu's wings and twisted them until he heard the snap and saw blood coming out of the foot soldier's body, Xavier speared one of the Tengu's to the ground, Danica did a roundhouse kick that landed on the Tengu's back and Diana did a backflip followed by a flying missile kick to the Tengus face."Max! Some of these tengus are too tough! How do we fight those!" yelled Diana getting the Red Ranger's attention. However, their question was answered when a voice rang through the air) "rangers, each of your side arms can be converted into weapons." Said mystic mother via telepathy. The Rangers regrouped and glanced at Max, wondering what to do" Alright guys , let's try this out ." said Max."Right!" said the other four. The five removed their power coins from their morphers and put it in a circle shaped space on their blasters. They're coins glowed and the blaster changed into their respective weapons.

Max had a sword with a Tyrannosaurus's head for the guard and a yellow blade and he could have sworn he heard a roar from the ancient past.

Alex had an axe resembling a Parasaur's body, feeling a strength flow through his limbs

Xavier had a shield which had the Stegosaurus's spikes on it and banged it aggressively as a bellow echoed in his mind.

Danica had a Tri-Claw weapon which attached to her twirled them with expert flicks of her wrists.)

Diana had a bow and arrow type weapon that resembled a Plesiosaurus's flippers. She strung her bow, and pointed it at the monster and tengus.

The rangers awed at their weapons for a minute and Max smiled under his helmet and said "Let the games begin." They charged as one team for the first time. But were they a team at heart?


	10. A Blur

As the rangers charged into battle, Max shouted orders to the others, taking the roll of a leader easily upon his shoulders. "Alex and Xavier come with me; we need to take down those Tengus! Danica and Diana get those people out of the way!" Alex and Xavier nodded, both yelling, "Right!" As the rangers spilt, Diana seemed to hesitate before running to Max and gave him a tight hug. He blushed inside his helmet. Before the Rangers could do anything though, Danica yelled "Come on! We have people to save!" Diana let go of Max and ran with her fellow ranger, the two girls bolting. The three boys ran into battle, trying to buy the girls as much time as they could. Alex swung his ax with might and decapitated one of the Tengus and he was surprised at how well he seemed to know how to control the weapon. Xavier threw his shield the round disc resembling that of the shield of Captain America. It bounced off a Tengu and came back to Xavier. Max slashed and swung his sword at some of the Tengus, showing a level of swordsmanship that surprised both Alex and Xavier as they checked on their leader.

Meanwhile , Diana and Danica were directing citizens into the safe zone which was in the local movie theater, sometimes helping people rise to their feet, other times controlling a member of the fleeing crowd who was pushing the slower down to the pavement. As they were directing people inside the theater, a woman was standing in front of a burning building and screaming as tears rolled down her eyes "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! MY BABY IS TRAPPED INSIDE!" Danica yelled to Diana. "Keep them going to the theatre! I'll help that woman!" Diana nodded. "I've got this, go!" The Yellow Ranger turned and ran towards the woman, who in turn grabbed the Yellow Ranger's shoulder and pointed up at the building. "Please! My baby is trapped!" Danica quickly settled the woman down with a reassuring nod. Danica said "It's alright ma'am, stand back." As Danica was about to rush in, a crimson blur rushed passed her and ran up the stairs and ran back down with the baby in its arms, and it handed the baby over to his mother; before Danica could say anything, it turned and vanished in a crimson streak of speed. Diana ran over, all the people now safe in the theatre. "How'd you get the baby so fast?" the White Ranger asked. Danica frowned behind her visor, "I didn't." The two rangers looked at each other confused and puzzled. Then, the mother turned in the direction where the blur left and said "Thank you." Danica cleared her throat. The woman turned to them and said "Thank you for trying to help, it was very kind of you" Diana put her communicator up to mouth and said "Max, we have everyone in the safe zone, we are on our way back." As the two Rangers turned, the woman lunged forward, grabbing Diana's wrist, forcing them to turn back. "Who are you?" the woman asked, still cradling her child. Diana and Danica exchanged a glance from beneath their helms, and spoke as one. "We are the Power Rangers Legacy Force," Turning away, now free from the woman's grip once more, the two used their communicators to teleport back to town square to aid the other three Legacy Rangers.

Writers note – Hey guys, the Crimson streak is going to be the Kamen Rider, so I'll need a Kamen Rider OC, so please inbox me or put the oc in the review box


	11. Zord Battle

Danica and Diana caught up with they're comrades. The three others were busy fighting the Tengus. Max saw Danica and Diana in the corner of his eyes and yelled "We could use some help over here." The two nodded and pulled out their respective weapons. Diana strung her bow and an arrow made of energy appeared on the bow. She shot the bow at one of the tengus mid-air and the foot-soldier fell to the ground. Danica ran and slashed and hacked some of the other tengus. " Good job guys." Said Xavier as he was beating the hell out of a Tengu. Witchblade then turned his attention to the rangers and said as he laughed manically" How could you defeat my Tengus, well now try to defeat me." The monster pulled out his weapons and loaded It. Max started to sweat underneath his helmet and all of a sudden Alpha's voice came up on their comm-links. " Rangers put your weapons together to form the Legacy Blaster, that should provide sufficient amount of power to destroy Witchblade." "Thanks Alpha." The Rangers said in unison " Legacy blaster Power – Up" Xavier put his shield in first , then Alex laid his Ax on top the shield , then Diana put her bow of the axe's handle , then Danica attached hertri claws to the end of bow and Max laid the sword on top of the bow. The rangers smiled underneath their helmets and stood by Max who was holding the trigger. The five aimed at Witchblade. The five said in unison " 2-1 FIRE!" A ball of energy shot out of the blaster and exploded once it hit Witchblade. The monster fell to the ground. The five turned around and Max said " Legacy Rangers, This War Is Ours."

" Those FUCKING POWER-BRATS DESTROYED WITCHBLADE !" said Thrax as he looked away from the telescope and he saw his monster lying on the ground. "Master may I suggest reviving Witchblade and make him grow 70 feet, I bet the rangers won't stand a chance then. "Said Plague. Thrax pulled out his Staff and said " MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" A bolt of crackling black energy came from the staff and travelled to Witchblades lifeless body. As the rangers were walking away, Witchblade stood up and grew about 70 feet. Alex saw in the corner of his eye the giant Witchblade and yelled " FUCK, GIANT FUCKING MONSTER,DIDN'T WE DESTROY HIM LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO ?" The four others turned around and Max said " Thrax must've used the same method of reviving monsters Mystic Mother did when she was Rita." "But, how do we destroy once and for all, it's not like we can grow 70 feet too." Said Danica nervously. The Mystic Mother said in the air " Rangers, to defeat Witchblade call upon your zords, once you summoned your zords,you will be able to combine the zords to create …. THE LEGACY MEGAZORD!." The five nodded and said in unison " Thank you Mystic Mother , we won't let you down." The five teleported to the roof of biggest building nearby. The five stood behind theyre leader. " guys, follow my lead." said Max. The four other nodded .

" Tyranno Legacy Zord!" Max raised his right fist up, calling upon his red clad friend.

" Plesio Legacy Zord!" Annelise looked over at Max and nodded. The both of them then jumped up into the air, into their respective Zords.

"Stego Legacy Zord!" yelled Xavier

"Velcioraptor Legacy Zord!"

"Parasaur Legacy Zord!" Spencer, Jet and Ben all shouted together. Each jumped into their respective Zords.

"It's really cramped inside here. I don't like it" Danica whined. She was squirming around in her Zord, quickly getting closterphobic in the small space. Dramatically, she pushed the sides of the Zord, trying to make it bigger. Max rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"Danica, hush up and pilot your dang Zord!" Max shouted, tightening his grip on the wheel of his Zord. The monster shot at Max, causing the Red Ranger to swerve and just barely miss the building. Max quickly turned his Zord around to face the newly grown monster.

"You Rangers don't stand a chance against me!" Witchblade laughed, continued to shoot at the Zords. The Velcioraptor and Parasaur Zords both tried to avoid the attack, only causing the two to collide. They crashed to the ground, creating two Zord size dents on the highway.

"Max, tell the rangers to form the Legacy Megazord. That will give you guys enough firepower to take down the monster." Mystic Mother and Alpha said, through the Zord communicators.

"Guys, you heard them, TIME TO FORM THE LEGACY MEGAZORD!" said Max ecstatically

"One step ahead of you Max," Xavier said, swinging his Zord around. The other three Zords quickly caught on, and also swung around. Max nodded, and they proceeded to combine each of their Zords. Parasaur and Velcio Zords rearranged themselves into the feet and legs of the Megazord. Meanwhile, the Plesio and Stego recreated the arms. Finally, Max's Zord came in and joined the others creating the torso and the head

"Legacy Megazord, power up!" The Legacy Rangers shouted together. The Megazord pulled out a large broadsword . As the Megazord swung the sword backwards, a multi-color energy surrounded it. Swinging forward, the sword struck down onto Witchblade. Once going downward and the second hit going upward. The second hit causes Witchblade to explode into the air in the distance.

"We did it!" Diana cheered, as the Megazord disbanded. Each Zord did a victory lap around the city. The citizens came out of hiding, cheering on their new heroes.


	12. KAMEN RIDER !

Ok guys, I need help deciding on what rider I should use, go on deviant art and look up

Kamen Rider Wyvern

Kamen Rider Tyrant

Kamen Rider Cerebus

Please decide and review

Thanks

Max


	13. Kamen Rider OC CONTEST !

Hey guys, I need a kamen rider for my story,

Here is the Criteria

color is crimson

is a good guy

must be between the ages of 15 to 17

Have fun

Name:

Description:

Kamen Rider Name:

Rider Form Description: ( If your Rider has more then one form complete Kamen Rider Name and Rider Form Description as many times as needed.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:( Perhaps their a good fighter or leader? stuff like that.)

Weaknesses:( Fear of something, bad teammate, poor fighter, stuff like that.)

Belt Command:( What the belt calls out when you henshin, Rider kick etc.)

Catchphrase: (Not needed but if you want to put it there, then by all means)

History:


	14. Making plans

The five teens returned to the Command Center after their first victory. The five were conversing and talking about the battle. "Ah, congratulations rangers on your first victory but just note we might of won this battle but we have not won this war. But how does it feel to be Power Rangers." Said Mystic Mother." I FUCKING LOVE IT! I've always dreamed of being the Red Ranger, and now I'm the red ranger." Max said ecstatically. Mystic Mother and the other four laughed at Max's reaction. Mystic Mother asked "Does anyone have any objections to being a Power Ranger?" "Well, the helmet did mess up my hair." said Danica jokingly. The team laughed and Xavier gave his cousin a love push. " Rangers, you should be getting home , you guys have school tomorrow" said Alpha . "Agreed." said the teens in unison. The rangers left the command center and teleported back to their respective homes .

Diana's House

Diana teleported to her backyard so no one could see her teleporting. Diana went into her house through her back door. Her dog ran up to and wagged its tail rapidly and she got on her knees and gave her dog a big hug and said " who's a good boy?" her dog licked her cheek. Diana got up and ran up to her room and closed the door. She dropped her stuff on her floor and jumped in her bed. " I wonder if Max is still awake?" Diana thought herself. She pulled out her phone and went on her contacts list and called Max. The phone rang and a sweet beautiful voicepicked up. "Max?" asked Diana " Hey, who is this?" wondered Max not knowing it's his own teammate. " It's Diana" said Diana. " Oh Hey! Feeling sore after today?" chuckled Max " Yea! You bet I am !" responded Diana giggling. " So, what's up ?" asked Max. Diana rolled over with the phone to her mouth and said " Oh nothing , just chillen out thinking about this guy I really like." "Really, what's his name?" Max asked as he blushed. " Oh, it's no one you would know." Said Diana. Diana heard a background noise from her phone. " Hey Diana, my moms calling me, I'll text you." Max said. " Ok, sounds good Max ." said Diana as she hung up. Diana's phone buzzed notifying her that Max texted her.

Max: Hey :3

Diana : Oh hey

Diana: What's up

Max: Nothing tooo much lol

Diana: Oh sounds fun xp

Max: I have a question for you Diana

Max: Will you go on a ….. date with me

Diana: Yea, I would be happy to Max

Max: Alright, meet me at the Shaker

Diana: sounds good see you there


	15. THE NEW OC ! :)

Name: Kai Stanton-Kurosaki

Age: 18

Appearance: Male of Japanese and American descent ,6 foot and 2 inches, 160 pounds, Spiky black hair,brown eyes, toned muscular body.

Clothing : Black Jeans, Black motorcycle boots, crimson tee shirt, black leather jacket with crimson stripes on it, Black and crimson motorcycle helmet

Rider System: Wyvern ( Ryuki Based )

Contract Beast : Wyvern

Background: Kai was born to a Japanese mother and American father. His mother died at birth, so that left his dad to raise him on his own. His father took Kai back to Japan so he can raise him his mother wanted to raise him but his dad was killed by an unknown group of men. Kai's grandfather adopted Kai. His grandfather taught Kai to control his anger and always take a look at the bigger picture, he also trained Kai in several forms of martial arts. While growing up, Kai watched Kamen Rider and always looked at them as his hero's. Kai went to school like a normal teenager but was picked on by his fellow classmates because he was part American. One day, he met a girl about his age named Rika while she was getting picked on by some of the other girls. The two became really good friends. Then one day , Kai went to go to Rika's house and saw men similar to those who killed his father enter a portal and disappeared. Kai went to his grandfather for advice . But, his grandfather was gone. The grandfather left a note and a rectangular shaped object which Kai recognized as a Kamen Rider Driver and a plane ticket and several hundred dollars . Kai then went to America to pursue his mentor and his father's captors and to find Rika.

Personality- Quiet, smart , great tactician, amazing fighter, can be a bit gullible, has a strict code of honor

Color- Crimson


	16. Rise Of Wyvern

Max kept staring at the ceiling and debating if he should go and practice piloting his zord. As he got out of bed, his communicator rang. "Yea, this is Max." he responded. "Max, there is a tengu attack downtown." Mystic Mother responded through his communicator. "Yea, but I have two quick questions… why this late and what about the others?" Max said. "I don't know and the others are sleeping." Responded Mystic Mother. "Alright, I'm on my way." Max said. He hung up and pressed the teleport button on his communicator. He turned into the red beam of energy and disappeared.

Max landed at the battle. The tengus were attacking the people. Max ran behind a building, where no one can see him. He pulled out his morpher and yelled " It's morphin time, RED RANGER POWER!" The red spandex that is his costume engulfed his body and he was ready for battle. He pulled out his sword and ran into battle. He charged towards one of the tengus at full force and drived his sword right through the birds chest. Blood spurted everywhere. Max ran up a wall and flipped backwards and cut off two of the tengus heads. He got a little blood on him, "fuck" Max murmured. Max saw a little boy in the corner of his eye. A tengu was going to kill the boy. Max sprinted at full speed and cut off the birds arms and legs with his sword . He scooped the little boy up and asked "Are you ok ? " The boy didn't respond. Max heard two parents yelling "bring him here." Max brought the boy to his parents. The parents said "Thank you so much." "Anytime ma'am." Max said. All of a sudden, Max heard a blast and turned around and saw a Clown looking monster. " These things just keep coming don't they." Max thought to himself. As Max was charging to attack the Clown monster, a crimson streak raced by him and stopped. A guy in crimson and black clad armor styled after dragon appeared. "Thank you, whoever you are." said Max as he was getting ready to slice off the head of the monster. The guy put his arm up and said " No, I got this." He took a card out of his belt buckle which had a dragon's head on , he pushed forward the dragon head shaped gauntlet on his right arm and put the card inside of it and then cocked it back. The gauntlet then said " FINAL VENT!" The guy got in fighting position and then a portal appeared and a dragon came out of it. The guy jumped on to it and they charged straight towards the monster. The monster exploded and the dragon disappeared. " Woahhh, dude that was awesome, thanks and what's your name by the way. The guy turned around and said "My name is Kamen Rider Wyvern." Wyvern then bolted away into the darkness.


End file.
